1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the technical fields of lighting and signaling systems for motor vehicles and bodywork elements for motor vehicles. The invention more particularly concerns a module forming a bodywork element for motor vehicles contributing to the exterior aesthetics of the vehicle and intended to be fitted to a body of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle generally includes a plurality of lighting and signaling means having various functions. For example, a front optical unit of the motor vehicle has the main functions of illuminating the road and of making the vehicle visible to vehicles traveling in the opposite direction in an adjacent lane, notably at night and during inclement weather. A rear stop light of the vehicle enables information to be sent to drivers of other vehicles, such as to indicate braking. Interior lighting makes it possible to light the interior of the passenger compartment of the vehicle, notably at night.
It is known to produce these lighting and signaling means separately and to install them in the body of the vehicle. These means must then be connected separately to a common battery of the vehicle. The operations of fitting and connecting the lighting and signaling means represent a constraint for the operative or the machine carrying them out because they must be carried out inside the body of the vehicle. This defines a relatively confined space to which access is difficult and the walls of which may impede the movements of the operative or the machine. These operations are therefore uncomfortable for an operative and complex joints must be provided in the case of a machine to enable it to move inside the body, which represents an additional cost and additional complexity in terms of controlling the machine. The fitting and connection operations are therefore time consuming and tiresome and each connection operation constitutes a risk of a wrong connection.